Everything
by Becchan
Summary: Ranma/Akane songfic. The Couple has a fight, and Akane runs into Ryouga. Poor Ryouga...


Author's Notes: MUAH!! See?? I AM capable of writing something besides Digimon fics!! MUAHAHA!! I'M THE QUEEN OF TH-- or not. Okay. My first Ranma fic. Aren't you proud, Lyssie-chan?? ::faints:: So, a very short songfic from yours truly...  
  
Okay, babbles aside ... have fun...  
  
Dedication: Lys!!! FINISH that fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, or any of the characters, as much as I wish I owned Ryoga... ::sigh:: ... don't own "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon, either...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Everything**  
  
  
"Ranma, you _jerk_!"  
  
"Me? _I'm_ a jerk?! Look who's talkin', you stupid tomboy!"  
  
"Would you quit calling me that?! I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Dumb as a brick! Built like a stick! Can't even kick!"  
  
"ARGH! Ranma, you- you- BASTARD!!"  
  
"Akane!"  
  


**_Somewhere there's speaking...  
It's already coming in..._**  


  
Akane ran out of the kitchen and through the door, slamming the door behind her and jumping the few steps to the ground. Her bare feet slapped on the gravel path, some of the sharper stones cutting into her skin. She didn't notice, though, as she reached the sidewalk and kept running, hot tears streaming down her face.   
  


**_Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind..._**  


  
The blue-haired girl didn't know where she was going, or even what she was running from. She just knew she couldn't go back, so she kept going, blinded by tears...  
  


**_You never could get it...  
Unless you were fed it...  
Now you're here, and you don't know why..._**  


  
"Oof!" Akane ran straight into a figure, and sprawled onto the ground. Wiping hastily at her eyes with her sleeve, she swayed back to her feet. "I'm sorry, I wasn't loo-"  
  
"Akane?"   
  
The girl looked up, seeing for the first time who she had run into. "Y-yes, Ryoga?"  
  
The young man placed a hand softly on Akane's arm, his brown eyes immediately filling with worry as he noticed the girl's tearstained face. "Akane ... what's wrong?"  
  


**_But under the skinned knees and the skid marks...  
Past the places where you used to learn..._**  


  
Biting her lip, Akane tried to shake her head, but, looking into her friend's concerned gaze, tears welled up in her eyes again.  
  


**_You howl and listen...  
Listen and wait for the..._**  


  
"Oh, _Ryoga_!" Akane threw her arms around the martial artist's neck and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing wildly. "Ryoga..."  
  


**_Echoes of angels who won't return..._**  


  
Taken aback, Ryoga froze for a moment. Then, tentatively, he wrapped his strong arms around the girl's small frame and held her close to him. He began to stroke her hair gently, and rested his head softly on her own.  
  


**_He's everything you want...  
He's everything you need..._**  


  
After a minute or so, Akane looked up at Ryoga, who loosened his grip on her. "I'm sorry, Ryoga-kun... I shouldn't be bothering you like this... You probably have somewhere to be, don't you?"  
  


**_He's everything inside of you...  
That you wish you could be..._**  


  
Laughing softly, Ryoga shook his head. "I'm always going somewhere, but I've been lost my whole life, and you don't think I can spare a moment or two for you, Akane?"  
  


**_He says all the right things...  
At exactly the right time..._**  


  
Akane, her eyes red from crying, bit her lower lip to keep her tears from spilling again.   
  


**_But he means nothing to you...  
And you don't know why..._**  


  
"Now..." Ryoga lifted his friend - _Because, _he thought,_ as much as it hurts... she's only my friend, nothing more... _- easily, and, cradling her, walked over to a wooden bench. He sat down, depositing Akane gently on his lap, keeping one arm around her shoulders to keep her from toppling sideways. "What happened? Why are you so upset?" Then the boy thought of something. "Was it Ra-"  
  


**_You're waiting for someone...  
To put you together..._**  


  
Before he could finish the last question, Akane burst into a fresh bout of tears, and Ryoga drew her close again. _So... It was Ranma... He did this to Akane... I'll kill him!_ The black-haired boy patted Akane comfortingly, though inside he was raging up a storm of hatred against Ranma. _Whatever he did... How could he?! Dear Akane...  
_

  
**_You're waiting for someone to push you away..._**  


_  
_Akane shook her head as if to clear it, sniffed, and leaned her head against Ryoga's chest. "I... I don't know why I'm so upset, Ryoga... I mean, we fight all the time... It's not like... like it's something new... to us..."  
  


**_There's always another wound to discover...  
There's always something more you wish he'd say..._**  
  


  
"Akane..." He said softly, stroking her head with his free hand. "If he hurts you so much... Why don't you just..."  
  


**_There's always another wound to discover...  
There's always something more you wish he'd say..._**  


  
"Leave him? Find someone else? Since, you know, this was all our parent's idea anyway?" Akane cut in, twisting her head to the side to look her friend in the face.  
  


**_He's everything you want...  
He's everything you need_**  


  
"Well... yeah."  
  


**_He's everything inside of you...  
That you wish you could be..._**  


  
"I... really don't know, Ryoga... It's like, I can't leave him... I don't know why, but I can't... just, can't... You know how it is, don't you? No matter what, we always fight... but it's never really upset me... And I don't know why it... why it hurts... so much..." The small martial artist sniffled as another tear ran silently down her cheek, and lowered her head as not to meet Ryoga's eyes.  


  
**_He says all the right things...  
At exactly the right time...  
But he means nothing to you...  
And you don't know why..._**  


  
_Dear Akane... You love him, don't you? _Ryoga bit his lower lip, and a drop of blood splashed to the sidewalk. He closed his eyes for a moment, then, opening them again, replied. "It'll be all right, Akane..."  


  
**_But you'll just tight...  
And watch it unwind...  
It's only what you're asking for...  
_**  


A sniff. "How... do you know?"  
  


**_And you'll be just fine...  
With all of your time...  
It's only what you're waiting for..._**  


  
Re-arranging his arms to hold her close, the black-haired boy sighed softly. "It always is, isn't it?" He rested his head on top on his love's, savoring the moment.  
  


**_Out of the island...  
Into the highway...  
Past the places where you might have turned..._**  


  
Akane sniffled again. "You think... Ranma will come back to me?"  


  
**_You never did notice...  
But you still hide away...  
The anger of angels who won't return..._**  


  
"Akane..." There was a moment of silence.  
  


**_He's everything you want...  
He's everything you need..._**  


  
Slowly and gently, Ryoga set Akane back on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her slim frame, then, releasing her, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It'll be okay."  
  


**_He's everything inside of you...  
That you wish you could be..._**  


  
Akane smiled slightly in thanks, then turned and began walking back toward her home. As she neared reached the corner, a figure came rushing around it, then skidded to a stop a few feet away from the petite girl.  
  


**_He says all the right things...  
At exactly the right time..._**  


  
"Akane..." Ranma's eyes were filled with a mix of worry and sadness, and he was breathing hard. Akane's mouth fell slightly open, and she made a small movement as if to turn back.  
  


**_But he means nothing to you...  
And you don't know why..._**  


  
"Akane, wait..." The martial artist pleaded, and Akane looked back at him. Ranma held out his arms toward her. The girl bit he lip for a moment, then rushed into them, hugging her love tightly and crying into his shirt.  
  


**_I am everything you want...  
I am everything you need..._**  


  
Ranma wrapped his arms tightly around Akane, allowing himself to shed a few tears as well. Then, he looked up, peering behind his fiancée. He saw a figure walking slowly away.  
  


**_I am everything inside of you...  
That you wish you could be..._**  


  
Ryoga cast one look back at the reunited couple, then jerked his head to the front, and continued down the road...  
  


**_I say all the right things...  
At exactly the right time...  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why...  
  
And I don't know why...  
  
Why...  
_**  


  


**OWARI...**  


_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
Author's Notes: MUAH! Done ^^;;; Okay, very short, sappy, stupid, I know... And just so y'all know... I LOVE Ryoga!!!! Does that explain a lot?? x.x;;; Um, review with your flames, comments, boiled tunas, etc.. leave your e-mail addy please ^^ Arigatou. Please don't hurt me!! ::hides::  
  
~Becky~


End file.
